Chuck vs Bryce
by sudhanva08
Summary: A Look into the life of two people known to their friends as Chuck Bartowski and Bryce Larkin. What happens when bryce learns his best friend is on recruitment track for CIA and cannot stop it? What does he do when Chuck accepts? This is an AU, an alternate origin story, referencing some past scenes from Stanford, and contains familiar characters as in cannon. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Chuck vs Bryce**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Chuck vs Cabo**

* * *

 **A/N :** _This story is an AU where bryce doesn't kick chuck out of Stanford. And not only that, in this bryce comes off as a lot more friendly. So in case you cannot handle bryce being the good guy, or are simply looking for bryce-bashing you may as well stop reading now.  
_

 **A/N :** _This picks up right in Chuck Bartowski's final year, more specifically when Fleming offers Chuck a job.  
This is a multi-chapter multi-arc story much like my other story Chuck vs Charles - yeah, I'm totally promoting myself - so go read that too if you haven't already, where all characters are trying to further their own interests, and there are no obvious villains, no black and white.  
And those who have read, and waiting for an update, don't worry, updates are coming your way, just a little slower._

 _Disclaimer : Don't own Chuck, or any other copyrighted content mentioned in the story. All copyrights belong to the respective owners. I'm also not making any money from writing these stories._

* * *

 _Streets of cabo san lucas_

Chuck was walking down the streets of cabo along with Bryce thinking about how everything had changed this fall. He, Charles Irving Bartowski, was a CIA recruit.  
He was going to be a _spy_. And best of all his best friend Bryce was already recruited and was also going to be in training with him. Of course, Bryce would be better than him. He was athletic and charming and fit the image of a spy.  
Not that he knew how spies looked, but he figured terminally handsome had to be on the list, unlike his tall lanky build with disheveled hair. But that didn't matter to him now. His mind was elsewhere.  
He was in cabo with Bryce. He was supposed to be enjoying the last few days until he had to go back and finish his finals. When a few days ago he would have been happy about the situation, right now he wasn't.

He remembered back to when it had all started, about 7 months ago.

* * *

 _Senior year at Stanford  
Fleming's office_

Fleming sat down and began his usual pre-recruitment procedure.  
He had recruited two to three people every year and he had known what to expect when talking to the candidate the first time.  
He prided in knowing that no one had turned down his offer when he had explained them what he was recruiting them for.  
He started the recording he would have to submit to the CIA and said "This is Glass Castle, Recording meeting of subject 0326 Bartowski Charles. This will be his first meet"  
Turning around he pressed a button and lifting the receiver, said "Send Mr. Bartowski in"  
Only Bryce Larkin entered, So Fleming said "Mr. Larkin, I'm afraid this isn't a good time. I'm waiting for another student"  
Bryce however was in a different mood "You put Chuck on the CIA recruitment track?"  
Fleming frowned, he had not anticipated Bryce to know until later. "It's not up to me Bryce. They want him for the omaha project"  
"That's a military project. I want my friend out of this" Bryce seethed out.  
"He is the perfect candidate Bryce. The agency is not going to let go of a recruit this promising"  
"He doesn't even have a choice?" Disbelief was apparent on his face.  
"He is in no matter what" Fleming said with conviction. He spoke like he knew something the man sitting in front of him didn't.  
"Then I think it's time you helped me professor" Bryce finally said, defeated.  
Fleming leaned in to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

 _Fleming's waiting room_

Chuck was getting kind of bored and a little nervous sitting outside Professor Fleming's office. _Okay who am i kidding?_ -thought chuck. I'm already nervous and a little freaking out.  
He just wanted to go out so he could talk to Bryce. Or maybe Jill. Or maybe even go play a game or just _relax_ in his room.

He didn't understand why Bryce was being so cryptic. He had looked like someone had punched him in the gut when he got a message to meet Fleming in his office.  
He also didn't understand why _bryce_ tagged along, and asked him ' _not to mention any of this'_ to anyone else. When asked what he meant, He would just say "Trust me buddy. Just stay here. I'm gonna go in and be back. Don't talk to _anybody_ " no matter the four times he had asked him just what the hell was happening while sitting out in the waiting room. Just what did he mean by that anyways?

He didn't get a chance to ask the same as Bryce came out, looking angry but a little scared, chuck thought.  
Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask bryce what the heck was going on byrce says "Go in. I will be waiting here. Everything will be explained to you inside"  
"What is going _on_?" Chuck said with frustration Bryce just shook his head and repeated "Go inside. Everything will be explained to you"

Chuck hadn't understood then, so he had just walked into Fleming's office who had smiled and asked him to sit down. He proceeded to tell him that he was doing exceptionally well in all of his exams, and then proceeded to tell him that he was in consideration for a job.  
"I don- I don't understand. A job? Professor? I'm sorry are..are you starting a company?"  
Fleming had laughed and said "No son. The job I'm offering you is a very different kind of a job. How would you like to serve your country son? Be a part of something great. Actually make a difference. Not become just another wealthy prick when you graduate" Fleming had acquired a rich fatherly tone as he was saying this to chuck.  
Chuck was too shocked to consider what Fleming was saying. But chuck wasn't athletic. He wasn't fit. "Are-are you talking about the military? Peace corps? Because-because i have to tell you i haven't considered it" I am an engineering major, and a _major_ nerd for christs sake. What is the professor thinking? -thought chuck.  
"No chuck. Not the military. The Central Intelligence Agency. How would you like to be behind enemy lines, save lives.. and make a difference? Fight for the grater good?"  
Chuck wasn't quite sure what he was hearing. What was happening? Was Fleming asking him to be an agent? A spy? Was that what Fleming was getting at? What was Fleming thinking?

And Bryce-Bryce somehow knew what was happening. _How_ did he know that? This wasn't the kind of information that was made public. Right? I mean, Of course i don't know how the CIA likes to operate but i didn't see any stands from the CIA on career day. Plus he had strode, no strike that, stormed into Fleming's office and talked with him when chuck was called in.  
He had asked chuck not to speak of this to anyone. It had to be becau.. Bryce knew he was called in for this offer. It would be impossible for him to know unless... unless he had gone through the same.  
"Professor, Did-Did you offer the same job to bryce..? larkin?"  
Fleming frowned, "Why do you ask that?"  
Chuck just shook his head, Fleming hadn't denied. He took a breath "Just... When did he accept?"  
Fleming changed tracks suddenly "Very smart chuck. And this is one of the reasons why you are on the recruitment track. He was offered in junior year and he accepted. He was on the list before you because of his athletic abilities. Now, Are you ready to man up and serve your country like your friend Mr. Larkin? I see a lot of potential in you son. This kind of opportunity does not come twice. Think carefully before you answer"

Chuck thought it over. Just yesterday he would have said no. He might even have _laughed_ that he was even considered for the job. But as he thought it over he realized that it indeed was an opportunity of a lifetime. He thought _he_ wanted to be just another wealthy prick. But suddenly somehow it didn't sound all that alluring now. Now it felt downright selfish.  
After all Bryce was also offered and he had accepted. His own sister Ellie was becoming a doctor to save lives. He could do the same thing. He could save lives. _He_ could _make_ a difference too.

"Tell me more professor" Chuck said his interest piqued.  
The professor smiled as he said, "Before i say anymore, you would be required to sign this" and he placed a sheet of paper in front of chuck. He also placed a pen beside it.  
Chuck read the document, it contained the CIA emblem on the letterhead and he was awed.

He scanned the document that was basically a NDA. It identified professor Fleming as the recruiter for the CIA and himself Charles Irving Bartowski as the trainee.  
Chuck looked up with shock into the face of Fleming. Signing it meant accepting the job.  
"I'm afraid i can't say any more until you accept Chuck. It's protocol" smiled Fleming sadly. And his voice again took that fatherly tone when he said "Look son, if you join, you will get to travel the world, all the while, you work for your country, while you defend your country, and your people. I won't tell you that the job is not dangerous, because it is - it is more dangerous than working for a private company sitting behind a computer writing code. But is that how you want to live? Become another application developer for a rich guy who frequents cayman islands to hide his money and evade tax? Or you want to become something bigger? Someone who has mattered in shaping our future, and has saved innocent lives, lives of your family and friends, and lives of other people."  
"If you can see yourself doing that, then, embrace it, take a step in the right direction by signing that, or walk away. If you walk away i have to warn you, you will forget this meeting ever took place. But if you do sign, you will be accepted as a CIA trainee, and you will attend training after you finish college. So, what is it you choose son? Are you ready to serve your country, to fight for the grater good?"

Chuck was listening with awe as he imagined himself saving the day. He had always been a nerd - he had dreamed of getting powers and becoming a superhero, okay so a lot of kids dreamed that who weren't nerds, but.. he was getting a chance.  
As he thought it over again, although he knew he had already decided. Somehow he also felt like the professor had played him to make him accept. However he pushed that thought aside and sat up straighter and said "I accept professor" and signed the document.  
Fleming smiled and said "You will be put on track and papers will be made ready for you to sign. You will start receiving monthly packets along with instructions if any. I am your recruiting officer glass castle. You will mention me by my code name wherever you have to. Your training will begin as soon as you graduate"  
Fleming handed him a packet. It was brown and looked like all other standard A4 packets "It contains all the information you _need_ -to-know. Take it with you discreetly. DO NOT show it to anyone else. DO NOT tell anyone else. You will also sign a non-disclosure agreement when you report tomorrow. Read those documents today and burn them"

Chuck a little dizzy from all the information just said "Glass castle? Bryce-bryce knows what's happening here. And-and he is also recruited. So i can... talk with him. Right? I mean technically he already knows what's happening here -It's not like i'll even be telling him anything new"  
Fleming just looked over like he was studying him. Chuck was afraid he would refuse. Fleming for his part said "You cannot discuss anything i tell you nor will he discuss anything i tell him. Read the package. Burn it. Report tomorrow at 0800 here. You will understand everything"  
"Don't worry about it too much. Everything will be explained to you. Just remember you cannot tell _anyone_ about _anything_ that has transpired here" He added sternly. Then he proceeded to show chuck to the door.

Chuck had walked in a daze outside holding the brown packet in his hand. Bryce had stood up and looked at his hand. He had looked sad and a flash of anger had held his face but it cleared and gave way to a grin. He walked up to him and said in a low voice "Tuck the packet under your shirt. Follow me"  
Chuck still in a daze just did as he was asked to and followed Bryce to the old books library. The library that no one used. Bryce swiped his ID and went in. Chuck quickly took out his own ID and went in after him, "Why here bryce?"  
"It doesn't have any closed-circuit cameras and no one will disturb us here. You can go through the contents and then we will destroy them. Common" And bryce jerked him forward with his hand on chuck's back and took him to the third floor and towards an abandoned area by surrounded by really old books in _really_ old bookshelves. There was a table there with two chairs as if arranged just for them.  
Bryce gestured for him to sit and sat opposite him and said "Well...  
How cool is it?"

* * *

 **A/N :** _In this timeline, you have to remember that Chuck looked up to bryce. Even in the Episode Chuck vs the Truth, it is evident that while the two are friends and goof around, and have fun, Chuck being chuck looks at bryce as if he can do anything. It is also apparent in Chuck vs Nemesis when bryce and sarah are fighting, he looks at them in awe, despite knowing that, had bryce not kicked chuck off recruitment track, he would have had the required training and probably been able to do the same._

 _So, that will continue, for some time, and Jill will also make an appearance in the coming chapters._

Really sorry for taking so long to post this, as well as taking even longer still to post an update to Chuck vs Charles. I hit something of a writer's block - not the kind where you can't write, but the kind where what you write doesn't seem good enough for you to post it. Updates will come.

 _Review. Please. That's how writers know what's good and what's bad, and that's something we like reading._

 _Cheers!_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Chuck vs Bryce**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Chuck vs Flashback**

* * *

 **A/N :** _This continues from the flashback where we left off in the last chapter. And from there we will take it further._

 _ **Disclaimer** : I do not own chuck, or any of the copyrighted material listed here. Also I'm not making any money from this._

* * *

 _Senior year  
_ _Stanford Campus_

Bryce looked into his eyes as he said " _Well..._ how cool is it?"  
Chuck in a daze, with his face in a blank mask displaying his shock and his eyes glazed over until then,  
suddenly split his face with an ear to ear grin " ** _Sooo_** cool" and started laughing with his best friend.

Bryce laughed with him and after a while said "Okay. okay. It _is_ cool. However you have to get better at a _lot_ of stuff wussball"  
" _Wussball?_ Seriously bryce? **_That's_** the best you can come up with?" Chuck said making a face at bryce.  
Bryce suddenly sobered up and said. "Chuck, I was recruited -"  
"- Last year. Yeah i know" Chuck finished.  
"How do you know that?" Bryce asked confused.  
"I asked glass castle. He told me" Chuck said still grinning.  
Bryce shook his head thinking maybe he was cut out for the job after all.

"Even so Mr. smarty pants. You still need _physical_ education" Bryce said as a matter of fact.  
Chuck looked at bryce and groaned "I know. You will kill me about exercise now and i will have _no_ _choice_ but to accept"  
Bryce chuckled "It won't be that bad. You might even start enjoying yourself" bryce said matter of factly.

Chuck just groaned again. Knowing bryce he had no doubt his buddy would put him through torture daily "Uhh.. My grades will take a nosedive"  
Bryce just brushed it away " _Your_ grades? Please. I have seen you kick ass in a test without studying"  
"But.. anyhow you don't have worry about it your grades, if they dip too low, they'll be supplemented by the company. You will exercise and you will do it daily" He finished.  
Chuck was shocked about the grades and said "Really? My grades will be supplemented by the-the company? W-O-W" he said in three syllables.

Bryce just chuckled "I know. Working for the 'company' has a lot of benefits. Including a nice bit of cash every month"  
Chuck's jaw dropped this time "I get paid?"  
"What you thought they would make you work for them for free?" bryce asked laughing.  
"No-no... I get paid now? Not after-not after graduating?" and chuck looked meaningfully at bryce.  
Bryce chuckled again "Yeah. You get paid now. It's not as much as they pay when you become a full agent. In fact it's very little, but even still it's sweeet"  
"And you didn't tell me anything about it" Chuck said. But there was no accusation or hurt in his voice in fact he was still grinning to let bryce know he wasn't really angry about it.

Bryce lost his grin though and said "I signed a non-disclosure agreement that prohibits me from talking about it with anyone."  
He looked directly into chuck's eyes and fixing him with a gaze said "You _cannot_ tell Jill. You _cannot_ tell Ellie. You _cannot_ tell morgan. You _cannot_ tell anyone. Unless we are alone and in a secluded and safe place where no one can hear us, you **_cannot_** talk about any of this even with me. Understood?"

Chuck just nodded at bryce. He hardly, if ever saw him this serious. He wanted to impress the gravity of it chuck thought. And it had worked.. mostly.  
Because he knew he couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't tell morgan, he couldn't tell ellie, he couldn't tell his girlfriend.  
No. He could tell his girlfriend. She wouldn't do anything. She wouldn't tell anyone. Of course he couldn't tell her the whole truth.  
Maybe just that he was recruited into the CIA. No that wasn't right. Maybe just that he was working for the government. Yeah, that much he could tell her. That much he _would_ tell her, he thought. When the time was right.

For now he wanted look through the contents of the brown packet that was tucked under his shirt.  
He pulled out the brown packet and held it in his hands.  
It was addressed to professor Fleming and was sealed. '042GC050326' was printed on the top right corner on the packet.

He looked up from the brown packet in his hands as bryce stood and said "I'll be on the lookout. You look through and look through carefully. We need to burn them immediately when we leave here" and without waiting for his reply walked away to the end of the shelves and looked interested in a old book that he had taken off the shelf and appeared to be reading.

Chuck carefully opened the package. Inside were numerous things, papers mostly but a couple of small envelopes as well. He took them out first.

The first envelope contained a brand new cell phone and a small note with it.  
The note read 'Secure phone. Standard issue. Ghost SIM included'  
He pocketed the nice sleek phone and thought he would look at it later.

The other envelope he found inside contained just another piece of paper. It was thick and of a nice quality and looked different though so he took it out.  
A corner was folded over. He held the corner and peeled off the the layer.

It read ' Subject 0326 name : Charles Irving Bartowski code name : Stargazer'

No sooner had he finished reading it than the ink faded away leaving a clean piece of paper.

While logically he knew the ink was a chemical that reacted with air and faded away, he felt awed by looking at the now blank piece of paper.  
He was literally staring open-mouthed at a blank piece of paper now, but his inner-nerd knew no bounds, he was thrilled by a piece of paper with disappearing ink, that was addressed to him!

He went through the other contents. Another small packet containing a bit of cash. He pocketed that as well.  
Other things that were for his reading he read. They mostly told him things like how the prestigious CIA had upheld the nation, and how it was protecting the nation, and helping form ties with other nations,  
sorting out political schisms, etc.

It also told him he would be sent into training when he graduated, and that his grades would be supplemented if required, he would receive packets every month containing pertinent information from the recruitment officer among other stuff.

Once he read through the documents, he put them all back in and saw that there wasn't anything else in there. He was certain he had remembered all that the documents contained,  
so he was ready to get up.  
He tucked in the packet under his shirt and slowly stood up. He looked at bryce still looking like he was reading something interesting and wondered if he could ever become as good as bryce.

He smiled at his friend and went over to him.

* * *

 _Stanford Campus  
_ _Backyard of Chuck's fraternity_

While burning the packet bryce looking at the flames casually said, "Buddy, You will start training with me now"  
Chuck was afraid whenever bryce said anything in that tone. It rarely ever meant good things for him. _Now_ though? Now he was outright terrified.

Bryce just grinned wickedly as he noticed the fear in chuck's eyes.  
Bryce tugged him to their room and after locking their door took out a laptop from under the loose floorboard.  
Chuck watched and thought _so many_ _secrets_. And to think i was living with him in the same room!

He pushed away those thoughts and looked up and asked "What are you doing?"  
"Just checking in- You got your new phone?" Bryce asked without looking up.  
"Yeah. It's cool" and he took it out of his pocket. It looked like a standard cell phone, although it was sleeker and a lot more smaller than what he had.  
"It's a secure phone. It cannot be traced or tracked. You will use that phone from now. Hand me that and your old one" He said holding out his hand.

As chuck handed it to him bryce took out the battery and the SIM card from his old phone.  
He dug out a adapter kind of thing and took out the SIM card inside his new phone. He put both in and connected it to his laptop.

After some time he took out the old SIM card and broke it, and along with it his old phone.  
"Why did you do that?" Chuck asked sadness coloring his voice at seeing the death of his old cell phone. Nevermind that he now had a new one that was obviously better than his old one.

"Like I said chuck, you cannot use that phone from now. Those can be traced" Chuck silently bid his old phone farewell.  
He remembered ellie's and morgan's , bryce's and jill's number. Any other contacts weren't that important anyways.

* * *

 _Stanford Campus  
_ _Some local bar_

It turned out the first part of bryce's "training" meant getting chuck to a bar and getting him hammered. When chuck turned down his third drink bryce leaned in and said in barely more than a whisper "You should be able to hold down liquor. As an agent you shouldn't let the alcohol cloud your judgement or your senses"

Well that made sense. He looked at his refill and drank it.  
After a couple more drinks chuck was aware of his drunken state as he leaned toward bryce and said in a whisper "I have a meeting tomorrow at 8 am, bryce. No more for me. Let's go"

Bryce looked back to his drink said, "My tab" to the bartender.  
The barkeep nodded at them as they both walked out of there towards bryce's car.

Chuck was always the designated driver. But when bryce tossed him the car keys tonight he was astonished knowing that he was drunk. "I'm more drunk than you bryce."  
Bryce just nodded and got in the passenger side anyways.

Chuck got in and started the car "You have so much faith in my driving?"  
Bryce just said "You could have had _atleast_ two more and still be able to drive back safely. You need to know your limits. _Always know your limits_ " the last bit he said more like a poor imitation of someone.

Chuck mused over it as he drove safely back to the frat house. Huh. Guess bryce was right.

* * *

 _Chuck's Room_

Chuck jerked awake and sat up suddenly as he fumbled around and looked for what had happened, for the source of his discomfort. _Well, other than his groggy and pounding head. "Uhhhh.._ My head _"  
_ As he slowly opened his eyes he saw a figure standing in front of him.

 _Bryce_. Holding some small sticks in his hands.

As chuck squinted and his eyes adjusted those sticks were revealed to be ones connected to a voltmeter used for voltage testing and chuck came to realize that bryce had shocked him awake.

He was looking at bryce for a explanation and bryce stood like a statue. Great.  
Chuck couldn't take it anymore and said "What was that for?"  
And he received a shock again. He tried to jump away but it made contact anyway, he jumped and got tangled with the sheets and fell down from his bed.  
Bryce looked and just started laughing.  
"Atleast help me up, douche"  
When chuck grabbed the offered hand and got up, he finally looked at bryce, and what he was dressed for.

The nearby clock on the bedside table showed that it was 5 freaking 30 in the morning. And bryce was wearing some running shoes and a loose shirt and a pair of running shorts.

Chuck realized, and started cursing him under his breath.  
"What was that buddy?" Bryce said sweetly.  
"I hate you" Chuck said with conviction.

Bryce just laughed. A full on belly laugh while chuck rinsed his face and pulled on his shoes and shorts and a shirt.

* * *

 _Stanford campus  
_  
The run was exhausting.  
Chuck couldn't comprehend how bryce could run like that. Light on his feet and breathing a heavy, covered in sweat.. Okay while that last part didn't sound too good, chuck was wheezing like an old man. His throat was like sandpaper, and he wasn't sure if he would fall down when his knees gave way. He wanted to ask why bryce was running on a cross-country marathon, but he didn't have the throat for it yet.  
Bryce directed them back to their dorm and chuck was grateful for that.

He showered and changed and felt energetic instead of exhausted like he had thought. When he came out bryce walked in and went into shower himself. Chuck looked at the time.  
It was 7 in the morning. Plenty of time to go. Bryce came out after 10 mins and said "You're supposed to report at 0800?"  
"Uh- Yeah, at 8 am" Chuck answered.  
Nodding he took out his car keys and asked chuck to follow him. Chuck took his new phone and his wallet and followed bryce out.

He drove to a cafe and ordered salads and black coffee for the both of them.  
Chuck protested under his breath "Hey! What if i wanted something else?" Bryce just shook his head and collected their breakfast and walked over to a back booth.  
Sliding in bryce said "Not only do you need to exercise you also need to eat healthy. Now eat up"

Chuck just grimaced and dug in. He was kinda hungry after getting up and running around in the morning.

* * *

 _Fleming's office_

His "signing event" seemed to consist mostly of legalities. He had to sign a non-disclosure agreement and sign papers that acknowledged that he was signing these papers in full mental health and awareness.  
And papers that identified him as a recruit for the Central Intelligence Agency.  
He also listened to glass castle tell him to collect his packages from him monthly and to always answer any call or message from him at all times.  
He was pretty sure by the time he had signed all the papers he had sold his soul to the united states government.  
That meant that he could no longer back out, not that he wanted to.

But on the flip side now that he was a recruit and he would have to go to training after his graduation he couldn't go to work at any of his dream companies.  
He still felt elated at the thought, not all that sad that he wouldn't be working at RI even, making him think maybe he didn't actually wanted to work for RI as much as he thought. _huh.  
_  
Would he still work there? Sure, it was still a great company. But even still in his earlier dream he wanted his own company, maybe retire early.. and do what? He hadn't ever thought about it before. Oh well.

After hearing and carefully processing all that glass castle had to say, chuck walked out of glass castle's office and went back to the dorm to his spy buddy bryce.

* * *

 **A/N :** _Yeah so the CIA probably doesn't pay you when you're still in college.. but I took some liberties, afterall they protect their secrets well.  
So, Chuck is still in the bubble of becoming a spy.. let's see what happens next.  
Updates on the way. For my other story as well. _

Review please, it helps us write better and maybe a little faster. It really does.

 _Cheers!_


End file.
